


edit: WHY IS THIS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im tired if you cant tell, uhhhhhhhh its 12 am i cant tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: excuse the title im so tired my brain isn't working but if you cant already tell i wrote this after i just woke up next to my john egbert body pillowshut up connorthanks for reading lol i hope you enjoy because i love them
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8





	edit: WHY IS THIS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY

Karkat rolled his shoulders in a circle slowly, sitting up and rubbing his hand over his face. "Mmmnng..." He set his chin in his hand and looked to his side.

Ah, right.

John had spent the night at his place.

His stomach fluttered as he glanced down and came to the realization that they had swapped shirts the night before.

He brought the collar of the shirt up to his face and sniffed it.

That was bliss.

He'd never have anticipated a scent to have more comforting properties than most other things, but here he was, taking a long whiff of his matesprit's shirt.

Or at least he assumed he was his matesprit.

He shrugged his shoulders upward, rubbing his face on his shoulder before leaning down and kissing John's forehead, burying his head down in the other's neck and draping his arm around him.

Gog, it felt so nice.

He just lied there.

His thoughts didn't dare intrude.

And everything was peaceful.

A smile crept up on his face as a hand brushed lightly over his head, scratching near the base of one of his horns. "Good morning, Egbert..."

"Morning, sweetie."

His nose twitched as his head tilted upward into the scratch, before his eyes opened again suddenly. "What?"

"Huh? What's wrong, do you not like pet names?"

"No, no, that's not- I just- You've never... called me that before."

"Oh, well I was hoping it could be a recurring thing... If that's okay with you."

"More than okay."

He smiled, "You're being awfully nice this morning."

Karkat growled softly, "Can it, Shitface, or else it won't last."

John giggled. "Do you have a soft spot for me or something? ...Baby?"

Karkat squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, "Now you're pushing your fucking limits."

"Aw, don't be like that, my love."

Karkat's face lit up as he shoved his face into John's chest. "I said stop it!"

John combed his hair through the troll's hair with a shit-eating grin splayed on his face, "Oh, but you like it! And I like when you're happy... darling!"

Karkat shook his head, mumbling into his boyfriend's chest. "I am going to fucking kill you."

John laughed briefly once more, stroking his hand over the pouting boy in his lap's hair. "Should I go make some breakfast?"

He shook his head. "Mm-mm."

"Coffee?"

"No..."

"You just don't want me to move, right?"

He nodded, head still planted on the other's chest. "Mm-hm."

"Alrighty. But we should watch a movie later. I can make popcorn, and turn all the lights off, and close the curtains, and get soda and shit, it'll be wonderful. Like, an at home date."

"Are you gonna make me watch a Nic Cage movie?"

"Whatever you wanna watch."

"So you mean we're watching what you wanna watch, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ughhhh..."

"Oh, but it'll be fun. We can, like, kiss if you get bored."

Karkat went silent for a moment. "...Continue."

John giggled, "We'll cuddle, and I can feed you popcorn, and like, whatever you wanna do."

He sat up slowly, kneeding his fingers loosely between John's. "I guess... that wouldn't be too fucking awful."

"Yay! You liked one of my ideas!"

"Don't get cocky, fuckass. I didn't say I was into the idea."

"Hehe, right, right."


End file.
